I Want You Back
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: Even in the midst of lies can love blossom or will blood paint the dance hall before the dance is done.
1. Chapter 1

I Want You Back Chapter 1: You Can Bet on Me

The hallways of Akatsuki High were the busiest they ever been prom was only a few days away and by days I mean 4 months. But students were still rushing like it was the end of the world making appointments for hair, make-up, dresses and tuxes, and other meaningless things for one night of partying or to show off.

In one particular hallway a blur of purple could be seen running like the school was on fire running pass the students apologizing along the way, she ran outside until she reached the other side of the football field until she reached her destination. Her long purple hair tied in two ponytails settled on her sides reaching well past her hips, her school uniform to which she added her own touch of the boy's blazer and a pair of black shorts under her red skirt.

"Yo guys guess what! Guess what!", she said excitedly bouncing up and down, the others look at her with both confused and annoyed expressions face, one of the individuals, a boy with spiky red hair and brown eyes spoke up, "You got a haircut", "No", she said happily.

"You got new headphones", "**No she got new shoes**", a boy with green hair, with half white half black skin said, "Thank you for noticing but no. Come on guys guess harder", she said waving her arms in a comedic fashion.

"You finally decided to shut up for longer than 10 seconds", said the joking voice of a large male with blue skin and dark Bluefin-styled hair with a smile that remind others of a shark. "No and fuck you ya walking sushi bar!" she yelled at the other.

"Oh just tell us all ready", said the low voice of one of the males in the back, he was a very tall man, almost as tall as the shark like male, he was muscular in build and had coffee toned skin. His face was hidden behind a mask he wore everyday and he had shoulder length black hair.

The others agreed wanting to know the girls exciting news, "The school asked me DJ the prom", she said happily looking at the others for a reaction. "But you hate the prom", said the red head looking away from one of his art projects. "True, I believe that the prom is just another way for fakes and plastics to show off and act like whores and jackasses", she said matter-o-factly.

"Then why the hell did you agree?" the shark male asked, "Three reasons", she said holding up three fingers. "One, the school is paying me to DJ. Two, I love to party, and most of all Three, no one can drop a beat like me!" she yelled pointing her thumb at herself.

The others just stared at her about to talk when she added another finger, "And four…", "Four?" "**You said you had only three reasons**", the green haired boy said, "Well I thought of the second best reason of all. As a bonus the school gave me some extra prom tickets!" she said pulling out a few tickets from her back pocket.

"And since I know you guys are my friends you'll be there to support me", she said holding the out the tickets to the other guys. "Um…Wakana you know we don't believe in prom", the red head said the others nodding in agreement. "I know Sasori but I need you guys for moral support", she said to them.

"Why should we go" "**Yeah prom is boring**", the green haired boy added, "But Zetsu it might be fun, we could make new friends", she said in a convincing tone. "Why the hell would we want to hang out with those assholes! They fuck with us everyday and you want us to make friends with them", the blue one shouted. "No Kisame you don't have to be friends I just don't wanna be their alone", she said sounding sad.

"But still why should we go when you know what they'll say about are presence at the dance", the tan man added looking up from his book. The others just looked at her waiting for a reply. "Listen Kakuzu, you guys, I know we all personally hate those people, but it's still a nice chance to have a little fun!" she said watching as they gave her questionable looks.

"Look I'll hold onto the tickets and if you guys change your minds they'll be right here, but don't tell anyone I have these", they all nodded at her demand. With that the bell signaling the start of lunch rang out. "So what for lunch?" Wakana asked the group. "How about sushi", the Sasori said earning him a glare from Kisame. "How about pizza" **"Yeah a large pizza with lots of meat", **exclaimed Zetsu.

"I swear you need to cut down on your meat consumption", said Kakuzu, "Anyway I could go for anything". "How about we just eat the cafeteria food", said Wakana, who along with everyone else grimaced at the thought of the mystery meat and other un-natural food they served. "Okay pizza it is", she said pulling out her cell phone.

After finishing lunch they all headed toward their last hour which so happened to be P.E, as they walked down the hallway to the gym the whole hallway got quiet as the halls started parting. "Oh god is it that time of the day", Wakana murmured under her breath. Down the hall walked on most popular and meanest students at Akatsuki High.

First there was Tobi, sure he hid his face behind an orange mask and talked as though he belonged with the other special students, but his last name gave him high ranking in school. Second there was Itachi Uchiha, with long raven hair tied into a neat ponytail, pale skin, and eyes that pierced the soul making many men turned to ice at one glance he walked with dominance and confidence, he was cousin's with Tobi. Next in their little clique was Deidara, a feminine looking male with blond hair tied in a high ponytail with a bang that covered his right eye, his left eyes how ever held a sphere of ocean blue. He had creamy toned skin that looked soft to the touch his trade mark smile on his face. And lastly the leader among the group of seemingly perfect individuals was a fellow known as Hidan. He was an average looking male in the height department what set him apart was his short silver platinum hair slicked to the back, his eyes were the abnormal purple color, not to be mistaken for pink. The last guy who said they were pink got sent to the hospital for a dislocated jaw. Anyway he had pale snow white skin and a cocky smile played across his face.

They were the elite of the school highly feared and regarded, except by Wakana and her group they could care less for the other clique. Maybe a few years ago they had crushes on them but ever sense they been at the school Hidan and his clique have made it a living hell. Suddenly they two groups stood in front of each other, purple meet fuchsia, as Hidan and Wakana stared each other down. Nobody moved or breathed wanting to know who would make the first move.

"Heh, well isn't the school harpy and her gaggle of rejects", Hidan snided waiting for her two respond his eyes never leaving her. "As much as I would love to have another rousing conversation with you I'm late for class", she said pushing past Hidan as she and her friends made her way to class.

"Awww…what's the matter you deaf bitch you scared", he said mockingly making some of the students snicker and a few murmured, "Is the great Wakana afraid of me" he said with a smirk on his face. Soon Wakana was standing only a couple of inches from him and his group.

"Listen you over primped jackass I'm trying to be nice right now, so I suggest you get the fuck out my face before a put fives across your face", she said cracking her knuckles for emphasis. Hidan only smirked at her threat another toothy grin embedded on his face.

"Well come on bitch fucking bring it!", at that Wakana brought her arm back prepared to knock Hidan's lights out when in mid punch she felt someone grab her arm, "What the hell Kakuzu! Let go!" she yelled trying to get her arm out of the large teens vice grip.

Kakuzu just stared at her slightly shaky his head as she continued to struggle, "Enough Wakana, just walk away" he said in a low voice. She stared angrily at him still wanting to smack the cocky smile off the pale teens face but nodded in agreement. "Come on let's get to class", he said as she and her friends turned to head to class.

"That's right walk away ya dumb bitch!", Hidan said out loud causing abit a laughter in the hall, clutching her fist before the others could stop her Wakana had did a quick 360 degree turn the side of her shoe connecting with Hidan's head the force enough to send him into the side locker's. As he slide down a large dent with stains of blood dripped down the metal from the impact.

The hall went deadly silent a few gasps from girls and gulps from boys as the scene unfolded. Eyes on both on Wakana and the body of Hidan which lay still on the floor, "I told you once and I'll tell you again asshole", she said taking a big breath, "Don't…call...me…bitch!", she spit to her side, "Bitch!", she yelled at the twitching body before she turned to walk away students moving out of the way not wanting to end up like the silver head teen.

As she walked to her group a weak yet still hearable sending chills down the spins of some students, the psychotic laughter getting louder and louder as the once twitching body stood up using the locker as a means to stand and keep balance.

"Where not done yet", he spit some blood of to the side, "You Jashin damned bitch!" he yelled blood dripping down the right side of his face making the students back up as he rushed toward Wakana a twisted smile on his face. As he got close to her he threw a punch at her face before it could make contact she bent back flipping her bottom half she wrapped her legs around Hidan's neck locking them in a vice grip before she flipped sending Hidan to the floor. The kids gasped and some cheered at the scene, Hidan got up rubbing the back of his head growling as he glared at Wakana. She smirked at Hidan as he lay there on the floor.

Wiping the blood off the side of his mouth he launched himself at her again tackling her to the ground a fury of punches and kicks were delivered and a couple of bits courtesy of Wakana. A series of gasps and cheers escaped the hallway some were trying to stop the fight the others were trying to make it continue.

"What hell is going on out here", a voice rang out causing the students to look over to the source of yell. There stood the schools nurse; she had long blond hair tied in two pigtails, blue piercing eyes, and her face held a very angry frown. Wearing her usual lab coat and green scrubs, she walked towards the cause of the noise that brought her out of her office. "Get to class before I give a one ticket to the principal's office. That caused the students to disperse running to their classes not wanting to get on the head nurses bad side. The empty hall only left a very pissed off nurse and the two groups.

In the principal office the principal stared at Wakana and Hidan as they sat in the two seats in front of the mahogany desk, the principal was a very odd looking man to say the least. His eyes looked as though they had many rings around the pupil many piercing embroidered his pale complexion. Dressed in a black business suit he stared emotionlessly at the two individual's.

"Well do you two have anything to say for yourselves?" he said his voice but held an accent to it, "No sir", they said at the same time. "Then would you care to explain who started this little fray?" he stared at the two as they just glared at one another. "Sir let me the first too say, it was all Hidan's fault", she said pointing her thumb at Hidan causing Hidan to glare angrily at her. "The fuck bitch the hell it's my fault!" he yelled at her. "Hidan what have I told you about your language in my office", Hidan just glared at him then turned his head away.

"Hn….as punishment for your actions Wakana you have weekend detention for two weeks and you have to help fix the damage in the hall." he said watching as she nodded in agreement. "Hidan, you have 2 weeks detention, you will help clean the hallway, and you will be volunteering your services in the library for a determined amount of time." he said watching as his face grew red from both shock and anger.

"What the fuck!" he yelled, "Language Hidan". "Why the fuck is I getting more punishment than me did you not see the fucking blood in the hall most of all the damage was caused by this bitch", he yelled at the orange head man. "While that is true most of the witnesses we talked said you started the fight so key you get the most punishment", he said walking toward the door opening letting three bodies fall to the floor with a loud thud.

"Deidara, Itachi, Tobi, why are you eavesdropping at my door…again", he asked as the individuals got off the floor walking into the office. "Sir your punishment for Hidan is completely unfair un!" he whined at the principle, "Senpie is right! Tobi is a good boy, Hidan is being unfairly sentenced!" Tobi said in a high childish voice. Itachi just stared at the principal, "Listen! The discussion is over Hidan will just have to live with his punishment and so will you three because you're all getting punished too", he said. The three teens stared at him in disbelief, "What did we do un!" Deidara yelled, " Tobi is a good boy, Tobi is innocent!", Tobi whined, Itachi just glared at the older male. "You all are on punishment because of grades and because you broke the rules", he walked over to his desk pulling out a few files.

"Deidara, you not only behind on you art grade, but you are being punished for the little incident of explosions in the boys locker room", he looked at blond male, "It wasn't me un!", "I would believe that if small bits of clay were found during clean-up", he watched as the blond bent his head in embarrassing defeat. "You will not only be getting tutoring to bring up your art grade, but you will be helping out after school at the library sorting books". "As for you Tobi while you have good grades you're far behind in your science classes and you are being punished for that stunt of releasing the frogs during dissection day", "Tobi is a good boy, Tobi didn't want to hurt the froggies!", he said in his defense. "Anyway, Tobi you will have tutoring everyday until you bring your grade up and you'll be working after school in the library organizing books", Tobi started wiping abit at his punishment. "And as for you Itachi, your grades are perfect", he said at the still emotionless Uchiha, "However your P.E. grade could be better, as of now you have failed to take your mandatory swim class and you being punished for the fight you had with one of the other students.", he said looking at the staring male, "You will not only be tutored everyday until your grade improves, but you will be working in the library", he finished placing the folder back in his desk.

"Um…Pein-sama?" Wakana raised her hand, "Yes Wakana", "I noticed that they all got library duty, why is that?" she asked the others looking as curious as her. "Well a few weeks ago someone brock into the school after whore and completely disorganized the books and the librarian was getting tired of having to re-organize the books, so I promised her I find volunteers to help keep the books sorted", he answered.

"The fuck you can't do that, haven't you heard of fucking child labor laws!" Hidan yelled getting out his seat. "Hidan language and have you ever heard of breaking and entering and vandalism are all offenses punishable in court", the others just looked at the principal. "What the hell does that…", "It means that I could have charged you each if I wanted too so either take the punishment or deal with the police!", he said his voice holding hints of anger in it. Hidan opened his mouth to retort only to have a hand slapped over his mouth, "Nope will take the punishments, come on Hidan un", Deidara said moving toward the door with a struggling Hidan who struggled to remove the hand, they left the room followed by the others and Wakana.

"Hn…what a troublesome group", he said rubbing his temples as the school bell rang signaling the end of the school day.

Outside in the back of the school in the football field, Wakana was telling her friends about the punishment she had gotten along with Hidan and his group. "Wow you got off easy, I mean you have to clean the halls with Hidan and have detention for two whole weekends." Kisame said sitting on the bleachers, "Yeah plus when my mom finds out she's going to kick me through the wall", she sighed sitting neck to Kakuzu. "Well could have been worst", "**Yeah you could have been suspended**", Zetsu said playing with a leaf in his hands. "Anyway what will you do about Hidan?" asked Sasori, "Nothing for now, I'll just try to get through this punishment without knocking his head off", he said to the red head. "Well I have to get to work", Kakuzu said getting up from his spot, "Yeah me too, we just got in the new cd's", Wakana said and all but jumping off the bleachers. Everyone made their way out of the football field and braced the selves for what was to come on Monday.

It was already next week the weekend seemed to fly by; Wakana was putting her books in her locker music blasting on her mp3player. As she closed her locker humming the song as she walked down the hallway until she made it to her first hour taking her usual seat in the middle row music still blasting in her ear, when a tap on her shoulder brought her out of her music high.

"Oh…hey Kakuzu! How was your weekend?" she asked him happily putting her mp3player in her bag as her friend sat next to her. "Same old, same old, but I did the week off with pay", he said a little sadness in his voice, "Why so sad, that's a god thing", "To you but I like working", he said in his low voice. "You are such a work horse! You really need a vacation!" she said punching his arm playfully. The school bell rang signaling the start of class, students sat in their assigned seats as the teacher entered the classroom.

"Good morning class, I hope you all had an exciting weekend", the man said, "Good morning ", the class said at once making the teacher smile. "Okay class, if you remembered last week we took weekly math test" he said listening to the moans and groans around the class. "Okay, well I will now pass back", he said placing the papers on the desk upside down so that they couldn't see their grades adding on to the tension. After the last paper was set down he calmly walked back up to his desk, "Now when I say so you can look at your papers", he said with a smile watching as students put their hands on the test's some more nervous than others.

"Okay one, two…three!" at that the student's turned over their tests some sighed in relief others groaned in sadness at their grades. "Yes! I got a B!" she said happily showing her grade to Kakuzu who gave a small smirk under his mask looking back at his grade. "So what grade did you get?" She said looking over at Kakuzu's paper, "Wow! You got an A+! ", she said snatching the paper, "You even got the extra credit right"; she said as Kakuzu grabbed the paper back, "It's no big deal", he dead panned.

"Alright, you can talk about your grades after class, now open you books today we start are new lesson on ratio differences and graphing", the teacher said and began writing equations on the chalk board. At the end of class the teacher asked Kakuzu to stay after class to talk to .

"You asked to see me ", he asked the man sitting at his desk, "Yes Kakuzu, you see I need your help on a special matter", he said watching as the other nodded his head, "You see a have this student in my third hour whose failing badly and he needs another tutor". "Another tutor what happened to his other tutor?" he asked raising his eyebrow questionably, "Well his last tutor quite after only one session. I'm telling you I've gone through 9 different students and a couple teachers but he refuses to be taught", Kakuzu looked at him abit of pity in his eyes. "So I was hoping you can help him with work and try to get his grade at least to a C", he asked. "Well…I don't know from what you told me he sounds unteachable", "He's smart he just doesn't want to work, so if you could just try than it would be a great favor to me", Kakuzu thought for a moment weighing the pros and cons, but was one of his favorite teacher, "Okay I'll try to help him but don't expect a miracle", he said watching a grin made its way on the teachers face. "Thank you Kakuzu, you can meet the student after school at the library", he said handing him a note, "Okay, now get to class before the bell rings", "Right", Kakuzu bowed abit before leaving for next hour.

As he made his way down the almost empty halls dodging a few students trying to get to his next class, he decided to take a short cut up the stairs, making his way up to the second floor he felt he was suddenly sent to the side when something bumped against his back almost making him drop his books. The object sped up the stairs not giving him enough time to see what or who it was; he just shrugged it off trying to get to his next class.

The rest of the day went off as normally as possible, after school Kakuzu had found himself in the library wanting for his the student he was supposed to be tutoring. As the doors open thinking it was the late student, he shrugged as it turned out to be his friends Sasori, Kisame, and Zetsu. "What are you guys doing here?" he said but keeping his voice at a minimal, it was still a library. "Well, I'm here to meet some student not meeting their art requirements and tutor them", Sasori said taking a seat on the other side of Kakuzu. "No shit, I'm meeting some student who's apparently too good for swim class", said the cocky voice of Kisame leaning on the table. "We're here because some brat's failing his science classes", **"And because they're too scared to do dissection", **Zetsu said his voice holding a trace of annoyance.

"So wait your all here to tutor someone?" Kakuzu said watching all the heads nod, "I got a bad feeling about this", he added. "You worry too much; I mean what's the worst that could happen?" Kisame said and if on cue the doors seemed to fly open letting in the last people they wanted to see.

"What the fuck are you assholes doing here!" came the ever so color voice of Hidan. "Funny I was going to ask you the same thing", came the monotone voice of Sasori. The group of males stared at each other before Deidara spoke up, "Well not like it's any of your business, but we're here to meet are tutors, un", he said making the four other males grow pale. "What the fuck is wrong with you lame asses and why are you guys here!" asked Hidan.

Kakuzu rubbed his temples at his new found revelation, "We're here apparently for the opposite you're here" he said watching Hidan's face make a confused expression, "You're here getting tutored too?", he said watching as Kakuzu roll his eyes. "No, you dumb Zealot!" he said to the other, "Apparently fate has conspired against us", Sasori said making Hidan even more confused and angry. "What the fuck does that have to do with anything!" he yelled. "It means idiot we've been screwed", "**big time**!" said Zetsu.

"We came here to meet the people we been tutoring and by some sick turn off events those idiots are…you four", he said the last part with malice. "So wait a minute, your tutoring us, un!" said a surprised Deidara, "Didn't he just say that brat", came the voice of an annoyed Sasori ignoring the death glare the other was trying to give him.

"Jashin damn it all to hell! I gotta spend my after school hours with one of you! Fuck that!", he yelled at the group. "Well this isn't a picnic for us either ya know", said Kisame still leaning on the table a frown on his face. . 

"Umm…Tobi wants to know whose teaching me", he asked shyly, "What are failing at?", asked Sasori. "Tobi is a good boy but Tobi is bad at science", he said scratching his head. "Just our luck", **"We get stuck with the damn over grown child, Damn it!"** Zetsu growled out glaring at the masked boy. "Tough luck Tobi you stuck with the damn walking flytrap", Hidan laughed out. "Okay Tobi got the green haired kid, un" Deidara started, "Which one of you is supposedly gonna teach about better art un?" he said in a bored tone. "That would be me brat", Sasori said looking at the blond, "And what I've been told you have the ridiculous notion that art is fleeting and if that's true I can see why your failing" he said watching as the blond turned red with anger, "Fuck you asshole! Art is fleeting!".

"No brat, art is eternal", he retorted

"It's fleeting asshole!"

"Eternal brat"

"Fleeting"

"Eternal"

"Fleeting!"

"Eternal!"

"Fleeting! Fleeting! Damn it Fleeting"

Soon the two started at a war of word, over the real concept of art. "Okay…while they finish whatever, which one of you needs help in the water", waiting for a reply he looked back and forth between Hidan and Itachi before looked at Kisame and if in an instant he knew who he was teaching. "So I guess weasel boy's it", he said in a mocking tone earning him a glare and the middle finger from Itachi.

"Okay so Tobi has plant boy, Deidara's got the red asshole, and Itachi got fishstick, than that means…", "That means I got stuck with you Zealot", Kakuzu groaned out his emerald eyes glaring at the albino.

"Jashin fuck my luck!", he yelled

…to be continued…

Wakana: Chapter one is done! Completed and defeated!

KnightLelouch: Please review if you want this story to be continued.

Mew: The author owns nothing, so don't sue. Or else I get SuSu to eat you!


	2. Chapter 2

I Want You Back; Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin!

In the school field, hysterical laughter could be heard from a far as a body rolled back and forth on the ground clutching their side as 4 sets of eyes stared daggers at her.

"This is not funny!" Kisame yelled at the rolling girl, as she continued to laugh at the information she was given only a few minutes ago.

"Ha…sorry guys…'snicker'…but you guy's gotta admit this is some twisted kind of funny" she said picking themselves off the ground; she looked at her four friends seated on the bleachers sour looks all around.

"Oh come one guys it's not so bad", she said trying to calm everyone's nerves.

"No, it's worst then bad" Sasori said his hand resting on his palm

"He right", **"We have to spend our free time with…them", **Zetsu said stressing the word they. "Yeah we've got better things to do than babysit a punch of silver spoon feed babies" Kisame stated anger present in his voice.

"Now guys calm done" Wakana said

"Hey can't we just let them fail, we don't have an obligation to help" Kisame said earning a few looks from the others. "You guys can't let them fail" Kakuza interjected earning a 'why not' look from the blue haired youth.

"As infuriatingly annoying they are, and it would make my life a whole lot easier to let them fail…we just can't" he flat lined.

Earning defeated looks from the others, who began to sulk as Wakana scratched her head.

On the other side of building inside the school, ranting and a colorful variety of curses and profanities could be heard inside the now abandoned part of the hallway.

"Jashin damn it all to fucking hell!" a silver headed, silver tongue teen said stomping back and forth, knocking over desk and breaking a few items that had been stored in the old classroom.

"Hidan calm down, un" Deidara said while he filed away at his nails, trying to calm the silver haired teen that had been going on a rant for a good 30 minutes after they came from the principle office and gave the principle an earful.

"Hidan-kun calm down, it's not so bad" Tobi said in a calm and soft voice which seemed to make the silver-haired teen even angrier. Hidan glared the orange masked teen, who cringed and ran hiding behind Deidara.

"Hn" Itachi grunted before turning back to painting his nail, applying the black polish onto his finger nails, blowing them before going on to the next one.

"AH! It's not fucking fair! Why the fuck do I to spend my free time with some bastard" he said setting down angrily on a desk, "And to top it off a bastard whose friends with that purple haired bitch!" he yelled as Deidara sat his file down to the side.

"Enough Hidan, you've been complaining about this for almost an hour now, you're not the only one with problems, un" he said giving Hidan a scolding look.

"Like take me for example, I have to spend my after school hours with some no nothing so called 'artist' who thinks he can tell me what hell is art, un!" he said, the sound of something snapping filled the room, as half of the nail file had fallen brokenly to the floor.

The in raged blond still gripped the other half in his balled up hand, making Tobi cringe even more.

"You needs to calm done now blonde" Hidan said smugly receiving the other part of the file to the face, violet eyes glared at blue, the pure fury making the air tense and static fly.

"Behave you two are acting like a bunch of children" the usually quite Uchiha said closing the cap on his nail polish.

"Quite weasel boy!" the both said before returning to their stare down each other, Itachi just gave a long sigh before speaking.

"Listen you too complaining like children will not fix your problems" he said ignoring the glares he got from the two before Tobi spoke up, "Yeah Itachi is right, I mean…maybe we could try to get along with our tutors" he said as the two rolled their eyes.

"Whoa I said for them to stop complaining, I said nothing about getting along with our so called tutors, he said folding his arms, "Besides I hate that loud, blue man" he said with a low tone.

"Ha, don't make me laugh" Hidan smiled as Itachi gave him a look as if asking 'what is that suppose to mean.

"I saw the way you were checking the fish stick out, you like him" Hidan laugh earning a book thrown at him, luckily he ducked just in time.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist, un" Deidara said with a small chuckle, earning him a book to the head also, this time hitting its mark.

"While we're on the subject Dei-chan, let's talk about you and that redhead, what's his name…Sasori" Itachi said earning a heated glare from the blond, which he ignored.

"Yeah right I got as much interest in him as Hidan does in the tall guy, un" Deidara retorted making Hidan think back to the one that was going to be his tutor.

"Yeah your right, in order for that to happen, someone would have to be interested in someone" Itachi said as the blond gasped and Itachi statement.

"Are you saying that I'm not interesting!"

"No I'm saying that, that he's not interested in you"

"Really, I'll have you know I have both guys and girls who would kill just to get next to me!"

"Yeah, guys who think you're a chick and girls who find more interest in the opposite sex"

"Fuck you, un!"

"No thanks, but maybe Sasori wants too"

Hidan couldn't help but snicker at the cat fight that was going on between the two and then a twisted and sinister thought popped into his head. As the though began to unfold in his hands, a twisted smirk erupted on his lips.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, I just thought of the most fucking delicious plan to get back at those tutor's" he said with a smirk earning suspicious looks from the others.<p>

"I can't believe I'm saying this but maybe it won't be so bad" Wakana said earning disbelieving looks from the others.

"Oh please you couldn't last five minutes, no five seconds without going at Hidan's throat" Kisame said earning him a 'Really' look from the purple haired teen.

"Ha, I've got much more tolerance than any of you do" she said folding her arms in confidence, as some of her friends rolled their eyes at her.

Suddenly the sound of girlish squeals and laughter assaulted Wakana's ear and immediately she knew who was coming.

"Hey! Wakana!" two voices said, turning around Wakana made eye contact with two on the last people she wanted or needed to see.

Two girls, on with short pink hair and the other with long blond hair that was held in a high ponytail can running toward the group, before stopping in front of the confused teen.

"Yo" Wakana said to the two girls

"Hey Wakana guess what" the pink haired girl said abit too happily

"I give up what Sakura" she said looking at the two annoying and giddy

"We heard that you were going to be the DJ at the school prom this year" she said as the purple haired girl nodded her nodded her head

"We'll we talked to the coordinator for the prom and we're going to be helping you pick out the music for the prom!" they said happily waving there pom-pomes in her face, as they gleefully jumped and squealed they didn't know the look of shock on Wakana's face. Her body was still like stone as the news circulated and stilled her blood.

"Isn't great we get to spend after school together making the music for the prom!" the blond said happily jumping up and down

"Yeah and we got so many music suggestions, it's going to be so much fun" Sakura said as they continued to squeal and jump up and down like a couple of idiots.

Thankfully the sound of a whistle blowing signaled the continuation of practice

"Who there's couch, come on Ino, bye partner", "Before I forget here's a mix tape of song to play at the prom bye!" Sakura said before she and her friend headed back to practice, leaving a stone cold Wakana.

"Uh, Wakana are you okay?" Kakuzu said too long after Wakana fell back hitting the ground with a thud.

"Wakana!" they all rushed to her side, Kisame and Kakuzu picked the out cold teen out

"So much for patients" Kisame said

"Should we take her to the nurse" Sasori said following his friends

"Naw let's take her to my house" Kakuzu said earning some skeptical looks from the others

"Don't look at me like that, would you rather go to Wakana house and explain this to her mother" he emphasized the word mother making all for guys shake.

"Kakuzu's it is" Kisame said as the made their way to the parking lot

* * *

><p>At Kakuzu's House….<p>

Purple irises slowly opened, their vision becoming more clear

"What happened?" Wakana said grudgingly rubbing the back of her head

"You fainted" a voice deadpanned, looking over Wakana saw the owner being Sasori who was sitting on a chair reading a magazine.

"Yeah you really", **"Knock your head pretty hard"**, Zetsu said sitting on the desk near the red head

"Oww, where are we?" she said shaking her head and sitting on the edge of the bed

"You're in my room" a gruff voice said, it was Kakuzu

"Wow really, this is one nice room" she said looking around the nicely decorated bed room of her long time best friend.

"Thanks" he said setting down next to Wakana

"So tell me again what happened?" Wakana said with a blush scratching her head

"Huh, you fainted after you found out you had to working with twiddle dee and twiddle dumb at the school prom" Kisame explained, as Wakana's face grimed remembering today's events sulking her head.

"Oh come on Wakana it's not so bad" Kisame said mockingly making Wakana sulk it even more, as the events rushed at her like a bullet train.

"Oh Kami kill me now!" he groaned placing a pillow over her head

"What happened to being the most patient one of us" Sasori mocked her

"Hey I was trying to make you guys feel better" she admitted from underneath the pillow as the others to laugh silently at her inner pain.

"While we're still on the subject" Zetsu started, "**The pink haired she beast left you a present" **Zetsu said as Wakana peaked from under the pillow

"Yeah I almost forgot, now where did I put that thing" Kisame said looking through his backpack, finally pulling out a round CD tossing it to Wakana, landing on the side of the bed.

"What is it?" she said looking over the CD suspiciously

"Hm I don't trust it, it's giving me some bad music vibes" she said squinting her eyes at the disc like it was going to explode.

"Oh just play the damn thing" Kisame finally said earning a couple off nods of curiosity from the others in the room.

"Fine, but still…Hey Kakuzu-kun you got a stereo or something" she said as her friend gave her a nod and pointed to the stereo sitting on the desk in the far corner.

"Hellz yeah!" she said happily jumping off the bed and sprinting to the stereo system.

Turning the power on and popping the disc in, Wakana turned up the volume and pressed play

"Okay let's see what we got", after a couple of minutes the song began to play

_Ohh wooaah _

_Ohh wooaah_

_Ohh wooaah_

You know you love me, I know you care  
>Just shout whenever, and I'll be there<br>You are my love, you are my heart  
>And we will never ever ever be apart<p>

'What…the…HELL!" Wakana said turning the music up a notch_  
><em>  
><em>Are we an item? Girl, quit playing<br>We're just friends, what are you saying?  
>Say there's another and look right in my eyes<br>My first love broke my heart for the first time  
>And I was like...<em>

"Is this music?" Sasori said listening disdainfully at the song being played

_Baby, baby, baby oooh_  
><em>Like baby, baby, baby nooo<em>  
><em>Like baby, baby, baby oooh<em>  
><em>I thought you'd always be mine (mine)<em>

"For the love of all things holy…!", "Turn that Shit off!" Zetsu yelled holding his hands over his ears, eyes scrunched up in pain

_Baby, baby, baby oooh_  
><em>Like baby, baby, baby nooo<em>  
><em>Like baby, baby, baby oooh<em>  
><em>I thought you'd always be mine (mine)<em>

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Kisame said holding two pillows on the side off his head

Quickly pressing the pause button, each friend let out a sigh of relief at the halt of the horrible sound that plague their ears.

"Okay, what the hell was that, I told you I got a bad feeling from that CD!" she said taking out the disc, "And lo and behold I was right" she said throwing the CD on the bed

"Exactly what was that" Sasori said

"It sounded like some pour soul being tortured to death!" Zetsu said

"No it was more like a bunch of cats fighting over some fish" Kisame rebutted

"No it's worse, much, much worse than any of those" Wakana stated giving them a grim look, "I'm afraid to say something utterly terrible has infiltrated the world of music and media."

* * *

><p>Suddenly they were all in some kind of briefing room setting at a large table surround by monitors and various posters and posters" Suddenly a spotlight appeared in front of the room overlooking a podium where Wakana stood wearing purple camouflage pants and matching shirt and sleeveless vest. With a pair of large headphones hanging around her neck.<p>

"Gentleman we face the greatest threat to our group, nay our nation" she said as the four males looked at here

"How great" Sasori said wearing a brown army uniform

"It is perhaps the most devastating new craze that has ever invaded since Twilight" she said seriously earning looks and whispers from the other members.

"Are you sure?" Kakuzu said wearing a dark green military uniform

"The hell I am! And we all remember what happened then, screaming girls, commercials, fan clubs, and let's we forget the twi-fight that erupted in the mall when members from team Edward and Team Jacob got into an altercation that ended in 20 wounded and the police having to be called it was pure madness" she said earning nods and grunts from the others

"But I'm afraid this new craze is 10x more mad and at 100x more annoying than Twilight!" she said banging her hand down on the podium

"What could be", **"Worst than that?"** Zetsu said wearing a black air force uniform

"Gentleman I give you the face of true madness and terror…Justin Beiber!" she said and a poster of a blond haired, blue eyed, what they guessed was a male with the words _'Public Enemy #1' _written across it in red ink.

Gasps and whispers could be heard from around the room

"General Wakana, are you sure that this, whatever it is, is a threat to us?" Kisame said wearing a navy captain uniform

"Positive!" suddenly a chart appeared in front of the poster, "According to this graphs in the time that this has started, people have caught what has been dubbed by scientist as "Beiber Fever"

"And how did this sickness come too be?" Kakuzu said

"At first Beiber was nothing more than an internet craze, until he was noticed and signed by Usher. He was than breed and trained to sing and dance and was eventually let loose upon the masses infected crazed fans with his crappy music, amateur dancing, and most recently his terrible acting skill. She said as more chatting erupted during the speech

"Seriously how many fans are we looking at?" Sasori said as the others braced themselves

"When he first appeared Justin Beiber only had a small fan base of only a couple thousand, most of them teen girls, but over these past months his face based has grown exponentially and now has a fan base in the millions!" she said earning gasped from the others.

"What can we do to stop this menace!"

* * *

><p>To Be Continued?...<p> 


End file.
